Bolts the Lemur
"So...do ya wanna, I dunno, climb the tallest tree in Vorsiopolis or somethin'?" -'''Bolts the Lemur' Lara "Bolts" Berlatz is a lemur who lives in Vorsiopolis, a large village built in a gigantic wood. She is the main engineer of the village and is very good at her job, however she does enjoy her free time a lot! Design Bolts is a dark grey lemur with orange eyes. She has short fur growing down from the back of her head. She has a brown scarf around her neck and a short black t-shirt. She wears metallic-looking gloves. She has a metallic belt around her waist and a pair of baggy jungle-camo jeans. She has a long tail with darker grey rings around it as she is techincally a ring tail lemur. She doesn't wear any shoes. History Birth Lara Berlatz was born to Kyle and Charlotte Berlatz on 7th March 1998. Her Birthplace is unknown. The Kidnapping When Lara was only 2 years old, she and her parents were kidnapped by a group of illegal Mobian Experimenters, who did unauthorised tests on mobians which mostly ended in death. Lara and her parents were chloroformed, unconscious and were in the back of a van. Eventually Kyle and Charlotte woke up, but Lara was still asleep. That's when they noticed a small opening at the back of the van while it was moving. They wouldn't be able to fit, but Lara would. So with tears in their eyes, while the van had stopped, they got the asleep Lara out of the van and placed her on a nearby thick patch of grass. This was just outside of Vorsiopolis... (MORE COMING SOON) Powers and Abilities *Bolts can build many different and complicated devices from even the smallest scraps of metal, which she needs as she lives in the forest. *Even though she doesn't have much combat experience, she has occasionally fended off enemies with a large spanner she carries around. *She is very agile and athletic as she uses her free time to swing and leap from tree to tree. Weaknesses She does not have much combat experience, so she is a bit vulnerable. Personality Even though she does take extreme care in her work, she is very free-spirited and bright. She also is a very fun companion, which can be shown when she has free time. However, she does tend to be a bit shy occasionally, particularly when she gets flattered by others. Relationships Delta the Deity Bolts is very fascinated in everything about Delta, especially his unknown origin. However, as Delta mostly never leaves his post, they don't spend much time together. T-023 Titanium Bolts is also very fascinated by the immensly complex technology needed to build Titanium. Once he arrived at Vorsiopolis, they immediatly became close friends. They particularly enjoy racing eachother in climbing and leaping between trees. Peppermint the Dragon After Titanium had been in Vorsiopolis for a while, Peppermint came to visit and Bolts instantly became close friends with her. Whenever Peppermint does visit, Bolts always makes sure that she has free time so they can hang out. Nuts the Chao Nuts is a chao that Bolts rescued from Dr. Eggman a long time ago when he was about to be roboticised. She named him Nuts as he has an immense liking for eating nuts, particularly if they're salted. Nuts stays with Bolts all the time, except for when she needs to take a shower e.t.c. They are very close and Bolts always protects Nuts, no matter how dangerous the situation. Gallery ________ the Lemur Drawing.jpg|Original Bolts (No Colour) Bolts the Lemur.jpg|Bolts the Lemur (Microsoft Paint) SdoicjnsdcnkLSNPIADWNI0E487N.jpg|Bolts by the amazing SweetTea! REQUESTBAAHHH.png|Bolts by Kawaii-Nurse! Nuts and Bolts!.jpg|Nuts and Bolts Drawing Bolts the Lemur (Riders).png|Sonic Riders Concept BoltstheLemur.jpg|Bolts Drawing by 40DagreezKelvin! Trivia *Bolts is Titanium562's 7th character and is his 1st female! YAY! *Bolts' original name was going to be Ramona, inspired by the character Ramona Flowers from the ''Scott Pilgrim Series. *Bolts' design was taken and slightly edited from the Female Furry Doll Maker on DeviantArt. *Her final name was Bolts as she was really into technology. *During the creation of her chao, Nuts, the name wasn't actually given because of his liking for nuts, but because of the play on words. Nuts and Bolts! ^w^ *Her birthday is the same as Titanium562's birthday, apart from the year... *Her mother, Charlotte Berlatz actually has the same first name as T-026 Chromium's counterpart's (Shinigami from Roleplay: into the dark night 1 and 2) mother, Charlotte Luna. *Bolts' actual name, Lara Berlatz is inspired by Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider Series and Dawn Berlitz from the Pokemon series which actually also explains a bit of her personality. Extra (IN PROGRESS) Category:Lemurs Category:Females Category:Good Category:Mobians